Crimson Blossom
by Phantom Sin
Summary: A choice that cost him unbearable consequences. Now he has to live with the guilt, shame and suffering. His journey takes a while longer as he begins to understand himeself. Here are his thoughts.
1. Chapter 1: Crimson Blossom

**AN:** Hi, again. Thank you to whoever favourited me, it's much appreciated. Cheers! ;)

 **Disclaimer:** Characters belong none other than *drum roll* J.K.R Nighty night! ;P

* * *

Crimson Blossom

 **~o0o~**

If ever there was a time we could be together, I would make you a crimson blossom. The way into my heart, I know. I could make you a crimson blossom like the colour of love.

I would make you mine if I could, I'd take your hand, I'd plead, I'd fall to my knees if that's what would make you happy. I'd even give you a rose in the shape of my crimson blossom if only you'd just be mine.

You pick one thing or make it two. I don't care. As long as it is me. For you are the only thing I desire, the only thing that matters to me. Will you be my crimson blossom? The light in my darkness. The saviour of all my sorrows.

Would you be my chosen crimson blossom? The valley to all my fears that slowly fade when you appear, beside me always. For you to be my crimson blossom is all I really ask for, to spend time with one another, not now or next year, but forever.

For I have given you my crimson blossom, to share, to live and remember me by in my heart, always.


	2. Chapter2:Once Upon a Time I saw a Flower

**AN:** Hi, on a whim I thought I'd write this. Hope you enjoy! Lots of love! *waves*

 **Disclaimer:** Can't leave without saying, characters belong to J.K.R :)

* * *

Once Upon a Time I saw a Flower

 **~o0o~**

I once gazed at a flower and thought of you, your smile, your eyes and your beautiful lips. How I wish I could place my lips where yours has been? It would be so much easy; no one would have known or seen. On paper, I draw, pieces of you, to put a stop to the emotions playing havoc on my heart. I walk back I walk forward to snatch glimpses of you; I wonder why I never see so much of you.

I know it won't be long till I see you again, I cannot help be anxious all over again. Why do I feel this isn't the first time I'll be left behind, chasing after you? Couldn't you see how much I want you? Why do you refuse to accept me? This flower of my mine has touched my eyes once upon a time, they have unbound the vice I have kept locked up, hidden deep inside.

Help me; I think I've become undone. I'm seeing things that I would not have begun to omit. What have I done, my senses have gone wild. I don't know if I see but the thought of you has driven me insane. I think this is it, the beginning of my fears. I'm lost, I'm confused, and I clearly don't know what to do. The flower I had once before has deserted me and found someone else.

Oh goodness! How could this be? I'm not over you still. My heart beats only for you. If this is true, then why haven't I gotten you? I'm no fool; my only wish is to be with you, but I know I'm not the one you choose. A single flower has been left untouched; I am left to wonder if I will still be remembered and loved.

Dear my lover, I'll have you know that I'm not mad you chose someone else. For I have buried the moments we spent together, to be kept treasured and cherished forever. What does it matter if you are not mine? At least I was the first to know what was in your heart and mind. I once gazed at a flower and I'm glad I found you.


	3. Chapter 3: Glassy Tears

**AN:** Hiya, inspiration comes from strange places. Heres another piece of mine. Hope you enjoy! ;)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own HP Characters. :)

* * *

Glassy Tears

 **~o0o~**

I see your glassy tears,  
and it makes me cry.  
This burden you bear.  
Let it be so we both may share.

-JC-

These glassy tears need to stop flowing.  
Why do you feel you can't reveal?  
The pain hidden deep inside.  
I want to help, so tell me anything you wish to say.

-JC-

It's becoming hard to see.  
your dark green eyes, through your glassy tears.  
I can see, there's something your not telling me.  
Don't tell me you don't remember.  
All the promises we made at night every summer.

-JC-

I don't like that your glassy tears are still running.  
Tell me what I can do to help.  
Don't tell me I should go.  
Don't forget, your my best friend.  
I will not surrender.

-JC-

You should've known I would never have left.  
I'm surpised to see that your glassy tears have slowed to a trickle.  
See, what did I tell you.  
We're in this together, you and me.

-JC-

Now wipe those glassy tears.  
Your not alone, I am here.  
Beside you.  
Always.


	4. Chapter 4: Potion

**AN:** Here's another piece I was working on. Hope you enjoy! :)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own HP characters.

* * *

Potion

 **~o0o~**

I'm going to brew a potion.  
And I ask that you behave.  
For the things I'm about to see.  
Isn't for sore eyes.  
I hope you know.  
So just be quiet.

-0-

I'm going to brew a potion.  
And I ask that it'd be you.  
A dream you never seen.  
The beauty, the magnificence.  
It could be.

-0-

I'm going to brew a potion.  
And I ask for you to be still.  
There isn't much to ponder.  
If I don't get my wish.  
As duty denies.  
Ever wonder.

-0-

I'm going to brew a potion.  
And I ask what can it do.  
Out of all the things I know.  
Does it know.  
That things are highly dour.

-0-

I'm going to brew a potion.  
And I ask what else is left.  
This destiny of mine.  
What does it entail?

-0-

I'm going to brew a potion.  
And I ask if this is the final.  
The things I've seen.  
Can't be memorised.  
I think I've finally done it.


	5. Chapter 5: Green Eyes

**AN:** Hope you enjoy! Open to interpretation. :)

 **Disclaimer:** HP n characters belong to J.K! =)

* * *

Green Eyes

 **~o0o~**

When I look into your green eyes.  
Guess what I see.  
You, my sweet.  
My ray of sunshine.  
My only hope.

-0-

When I look into your green eyes.  
You are all I see.  
When I look at you.  
My faith grows a notch.  
That one day.  
I may be your knight.  
You've been dreaming of.

-0-

When I look into your green eyes.  
There is no one else.  
But you.  
With you I find.  
My strength to confide.  
What you mean to me.

-0-

When I look into your green eyes.  
There isn't anywhere else.  
I much less be.  
Rather, here with you.  
Forever my guilty pleasure.  
The times I've spent with you.

-0-

When I look into your green eyes.  
For the last time.  
I seek refuge in you.  
The only person.  
To capture my heart.  
Bound to you, always.


	6. Chapter 6: Garden

**AN:** Hope you enjoy! Interpret as you like.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own HP or it's characters. :)

* * *

Garden

 **~o0o~**

I met you this summer.  
We became fast friends.  
Surrounded by flowers.  
In a garden just like yours.

-0-

At night in the garden.  
Gazing at the stars.  
Beside you.  
My troubles fade into the background.

-0-

Time spent with you.  
Is a memory I treasure.  
If I wish.  
It would be.  
To never waste a moment.  
With you, in the garden ever.

-0-

My memories of you in the garden.  
Have grown fonder day by day.  
No matter what you do.  
I never get tired of seeing you.

-0-

As years pass me by.  
I remember the very first time.  
I looked at you.  
In the garden, just like a fairy tale.


	7. Chapter 7: Letter

**AN:** You know it. Thank you for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy! ;)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own HP or its characters. Credit is due to J.K.R! XX

* * *

Letter

 **~o0o~**

I'm sorry.  
I was unjust.  
You weren't there.  
No one to save me.  
From the hell.  
I was in.  
I fell.  
I am writing this letter.  
Hoping you won't go.

-0-

You hate me.  
I know.  
But not as much as I loathe myself.  
I was humiliated.  
You must understand.  
I was disgusted I could not stand up for myself.  
It was not you.  
I wish you would listen.  
I'm writing this letter just for you.

-0-

These days I've been feeling lonely.  
Without you.  
The insults and threats are getting worse.  
With you there.  
It was easy to ignore.  
I want my best friend back.  
Please! talk to me.  
I'm writing this letter especially for you.

-0-

That's it, I've lost you.  
You won't be coming back.  
I'm convinced now.  
I won't be forgiven.  
I am writing this letter to tell you.  
I can't change what was.  
I hope one day you will forgive me.


	8. Chapter 8: Jealousy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP or its characters. Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

Jealousy

 **~o0o~**

Have you ever looked in the mirror and thought,

why does it have to be him?

He's not all that special.

I could be him any day.

Whenever you are with me,

why do you always turn to look at him

as if I'm invisible and he's the knight in shining armour.

I didn't think about it then.

But I should have realized.

Jealously is an ugly colour.

It sticks to you like glue.

It's one, you can never wash out.

-0-

Everywhere I go,

he's all I see.

A moth to a flame,

attaching himself into every space I cough

and breathe.

Even if I wasn't here, he'll be laughing

and she'll be sitting there smiling and joking.

While I'm by myself,

green with jealousy.

-0-

I look,

there she is with him.

It's no surprise.

Of course she'd be.

He's so perfect he could no wrong.

Ugh! It's disgusting!

Look how close they are standing.

To hell with it.

They can rot together.

I'm done agonising.

There's no jealousy from my end.

-0-

What a toad!

He can't keep his hands off her.

Where's the nearest bathroom.

No one knows.

But I suspect he does.

I'm in love with her

and she's with him.

It's sickening.

No one ever told me

love easily can turn jealousy into hatred.


	9. Chapter 9: Taken

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP or its characters. Hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

 **Taken**

 **~o0o~**

Once again my actions have brought me at a standstill.

What is it about you that makes me want to break

all the rules?

Are you the one I've been dreaming of, or is it

my imagination going wild again?

With you, I'm taken.

-0-

It's hard for me watching you,

with him.

I'm forced to walk away or,

the temptation I inhibit,

might make me do dangerous things.

I won't have you taken from me.

-0-

You and I, we're at it again.

You're stuck, I know.

But what about me,

I'm left behind while you move on

to someone else.

I knew it would happen some day,

but I didn't expect you to be taken so easily.

-0-

What is it that I did wrong?

Was too much for you?

My awareness of you must've drove

you away.

You can't be selfish enough to have

taken my heart with you and thrown it away.

-0-

Sometimes, my love can be difficult to handle.

I give so freely but,

only to those I care for deeply.

I hoped it wasn't just me that couldn't

bear the thought of living without you.

Do you feel the same?

If not, just know,

the first time I saw you I have been taken by you.

Always.


End file.
